Walking Dead
Walking Dead is, or was, a Top 10 single performed by American recording producer Z-Trip. The single includes a guest appearance from Linkin Park lead vocalist Chester Bennington from the debut album, Shifting Gears. It was released under the label Hollywood Records. Bennington appeared as a surprise guest during Z-Trip's Coachella performance. Releases * Shifting Gears * LPResurrection Mixtape 2 (Respect 4 Grandma + Magic Doors + Walking Dead Track) * LPResurrection Mixtape 3: Outbreak (Xefuzion Remix) * Linkin Park Regeneration (Vladimir Remix) Remixes Amsterdam music producer Xefuzion made a remix that is mashed with Fort Minor, Celph Titled & Styles of Beyond's "Respect 4 Grandma" and a Green Lantern remix of "Magic Doors", which is featured on the 2008 mixtape, LPResurrection Mixtape 2, titled as "Respect 4 Grandma + Magic Doors + Walking Dead". It features a rap verse from Mike Shinoda on the Green Lantern remix of "Magic Doors", and only the second verse from the acapella version of the song performed by Bennington during the chorus on "Respect 4 Grandma" by Smokey Robinson and the Miracles. Another remix by Xefuzion is featured on LPResurrection Mixtape 3: Outbreak in 2009, which features the second verse and a changed chorus in its lyrics, due to the reinterpretation with a quoted sample. Vladimir made his own remix for his upcoming remix album, Linkin Park Regeneration. Lyrics Spoken: Suppose you were to die tonight. What would you say? Do you believe in life after death? Bennington: In the chill of the night I can feel my heart racing As I run towards the light that seems so far away Wondering forever, in the darkest of shadows Wondering if I will ever see you again Wondering if I will ever see you again I'll take your love (I'll take your love) I'll take your hate (take your hate) I'll take your desire I'll take the world When it turns on you (when it turns on you) I'll set it on fire Z-Trip: (The walking dead, the walking dead) Chester: Digging in the dirt I can feel you getting closer Steadying my hands through the blistering pain Anxiously awaiting for the earth to reveal you Wondering if I will ever see you again Wondering if I will ever see you again I'll take your love (I'll take your love) I'll take your hate (take your hate) I'll take your desire I'll take your heart I'll take your pain (I'll take your pain) I'll bring you to life I'll bring you to life... Z-Trip: (The walking dead, the walking dead.) Chester: I'll bring you to life... I'll take your love (I'll take your love) I'll take your hate (take your hate) I'll take your desire I'll take the world When it turns on you (when it turns on you) Z-Trip: (The walking dead, the walking dead) Chester: I'll take your love (I'll take your love) I'll take your hate (take your hate) I'll take your desire I'll take your heart I'll take your pain (I'll take your pain) I'll bring you to life Spoken: There is no such thing as Death There is only Change Category:Z-Trip Songs